Destin d'une bohémienne
by fleurdecerisier36
Summary: Yuki est une bohémienne qui vit tant bien que mal à Konoha, mais les gardes de la cité sont toujours prêts à l'arrêter. Elle ne fait que danser pour gagner sa vie et est prête à se défendre, et mystérieux jeune homme est prêt à l'aider. UA


Prologue

Au temps des rois et reines, alors que la guerre faisait rage au pays du vent, une petite fille de six ans courrait avec sa nourrice sur le bord de la falaise pour échapper à leurs assassins. La petite avait une chevelure assez particulière, des cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de mèches rousse et blonde, et des yeux dorés.

« _Courrez, il ne faut pas qu'ils vous attrapent mademoiselle Yuki!

_Mais Kimi !

_Je vais les retarder, courrez et ne vous retournez pas, vous êtes précieuse aux yeux de tous, il faut que vous viviez ! Partez ! »

La petite fille courue droit devant elle sans comprendre, un des assassins la rattrapa tout de même et la fit tomber de la falaise. Elle cria avant que son corps ne touche plusieurs branches qui se tenaient par la falaise. L'assassin regarda le corps de la fillette tomber en se disant que sa mission était ratée. En bas, la petite était toujours vivante malgré les apparences.

Chapitre 1 : la roue tourne enfin.

Une jeune femme de dix-sept ans dansait sur les pavés de Konoha agitant son tambourin au rythme de sa danse, sa jupe orange voltigeait en laissant apparaître ses fines jambes. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur la nuque et étaient peu commun dans le pays du feu, des cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de mèches rousses et blondes, ses yeux étaient dorés chose encore plus rare. La rue était sa maison depuis longtemps mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas à part pour les rudes nuit d'hiver, elle aimait cette liberté de danser au gré du vent et des couleurs de la cité. La plupart des hommes présents dans la rue se retournaient pour la regarder danser et lui jetaient volontiers quelques pièces de bronze, les commerçants ne lui disaient rien car elle leur apportait en échange quelques clients. La jeune femme ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant mais laissait apparaître son sourire angélique sur sa peau légèrement pâle, beaucoup la comparait à une déesse ou à un ange sorti tout droit d'un rêve.

Soudain, elle arrêta tout mouvement, des gardes venaient d'apparaître au coin de la rue, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mendier dans la rue mais s'était son seul gagne pain. Elle s'était souvent mis les gardes de la ville contre elle en les provoquant ou en se jouant d'eux. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes de nature à vouloir la mettre absolument dans leur lit et à vouloir jouir de son corps.

Non loin de là, un homme visiblement perdu essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le chemin du palais, ces cheveux blonds étaient en bataille retenus par un bandeau noir. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu semblable à l'océan, celui-ci devait être un ninja de haut rang à cause des vêtements qu'il portait, une longue veste blanche, avec une veste de jounin orange (désolé mais j'adore le orange et puis ce sont ses couleurs et les miennes) et aussi grâce à la carrure qu'il avait, il devait avoir environ une vingtaine d'années, cela paraissait étrange par rapport à son grade. Son regard fut soudain attiré par la jeune femme qui dansait, ses mouvements fluides et coordonnées avaient hypnotisé le jeune homme comme beaucoup d'autres sur la petite place, même le cheval ne faisait aucun bruit pouvant entraver cette danse magique aux yeux de tous.

Le groupe de soldat s'avança et commença à écarter la petite foule assez violement pour la disperser. La belle danseuse arrêta tout mouvement devant l'action des gardes à la déception du jeune ninja qui l'observait depuis dix bonnes minutes, elle fronça des sourcils lorsque l'un d'eux lui cria dessus, elle avait l'habitude de les croiser et savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui proposer.

« _Hey, la gitane ça te dit de faire un tour avec nous ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça en public ! Mais en privé c'est une autre histoire. Rigolât-il

_on sera gentil ! Tu pourras repartir avec ton larcin si tu veux.

_J'ai gagné cet argent ! Vous n'avez pas à me le prendre et je n'irai jamais avec de gros porc tel que vous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi !!Je ne suis pas une catin !

_Alors on va devoir t'arrêter pour non obéissance aux lois du roi.

_Attendez…un, deux, trois…dix, vous allez vous battre contre moi, à dix contre une ! Je suis terrifié, je suis vraiment malchanceuse. Fit-elle en feintant des pleurs puis elle tira un mouchoir de ses cheveux pour se moucher. Elle disparut dans un écran de fumée en quelques centièmes de secondes. »

Elle attrapa son baluchon avec les quelques pièces de bronze qu'elle avait gagné durant toute la journée, elle courrait assez vite malgré ses pieds nus et la fatigue accumulée dans la journée. L'inconnu était choqué par l'attitude des gardes de la ville, il décida de suivre discrètement la petite troupe qui se dirigeait vers le fleuve avec son cheval.

La danseuse n'en pouvait plus de courir s'était caché au coin d'une ruelle disparaissant momentanément des yeux de la troupe, sa journée l'avait réellement épuisé mais elle voulait garder sa liberté à tout prix. Elle continua de courir malgré qu'ils lui disaient le contraire, elle gardait quand même espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir manger ce soir, de pouvoir garder sa dignité et sa liberté. L'homme s'avança vers elle en dépassant les soldats et lui tendit sa main.

« _Aie confiance et grimpe ! »

Elle le regarda étonnée et méfiante mais voyant les gardes arrivés sur eux, elle saisit sa main pour monter sur le cheval. Elle grimpa rapidement derrière l'homme blond.

« Go Hikari ! »

Le cheval avançait à un galop moyen mais suffisant pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Il s'arrêta sur le pont ne voyant plus les gardes à leur poursuite. Elle sauta sur le bord du pont et adressa son plus beau sourire à l'homme qui venait de la sauver.

« _Merci mon seigneur Namikaze Minato, ce soir je vais pouvoir manger à ma faim ! Et je suis libre grâce à vous.

_Tu peux me tutoyer, et comment…

_C'est écrit sur ta veste.

_Ce n'est pas la mienne, comment t'appelles-tu ?

_On m'appelle Yuki.

_Tu danses merveilleusement bien Yuki, tu as eu raison de t'opposer à eux. Ce ne sont que des pervers, je me demande si le roi est au courant.

_Merci pour le compliment, mais je ne suis qu'une simple bohémienne qui essaye de survivre dans ce monde. J'aimerai pouvoir te remercier, je serai en train de danser sur le marché dans trois jours. Pourras-tu venir ?

_On verra ou je serai…oh non, les revoilà je crois que l'on va avoir des problèmes…Attends !!

_Je te laisse, à bientôt je l'espère. Et Merci. Dit-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. »

Elle sauta par dessus le bord du pont et atterrit tranquillement sur l'eau sous l'œil ébahit du blond, seul les ninjas savaient marcher sur l'eau mais elle l'avait fait avec une telle facilité. La troupe de soldat arriva au niveau du blond alors que Yuki avait disparu de leur champ de vision. Les soldats se penchèrent par dessus le pont mais ne virent pas la jeune fille, en contre partie ils saisirent le jeune homme.

« _Tu nous as fait perdre une magnifique prise ! Tu vas nous le payer !!

_Arrêter de crier, elle n'avait rien fait de mal à part gagner sa vie. Et relâchez moi, vous ne savez même pas qui je suis !

_Tu n'es qu'un blanc bec qui veut faire son fier !

_Je suis Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Capitaine ninja, je suis l'un des héros de la dernière guerre shinobi avec le roi Sasuke Uchiwa et le roi Kankuro no Sabaku de Suna ! Déclara-t-il en montrant son bandeau ninja de Suna et de Konoha. Je souhaite voir le roi Uchiwa le plus rapidement possible !

_Vous êtes Namikaze-sama !!!

_Ah, je sais que cela fait trois ans que je ne suis pas revenu à Konoha mais quand même ! »

La troupe commença à paniquer et s'affoler devant le jeune ninja, ils se mirent tous au garde à vous en quelques secondes n'osant prononcer aucun mot ayant peur d'aggraver leur cas.

« _Voulez-vous mon seigneur que l'on vous conduise à sa Majesté ?

_Oui, volontiers, je vous suis ! Avance Hikari. »

Le cheval obéit sans broncher, le capitaine avança en compagnie des gardes, ces derniers craignaient qu'il ne rapporte au roi leurs extravagances. Naruto regardait le ciel, c'était une très belle journée d'août, la température était assez élevé mais rien comparé à Suna. A vingt ans, Naruto était un héros de guerre parti de rien pour arriver à une puissance phénoménal, il était partit pendant trois ans dans le but de s'améliorer et grâce à son sensei, il avait découvert ses origines, il était prince de sang, il était le fils de l'ancien roi de Konoha mort au combat.

Le pays du feu avait connue une grande guerre, ce fut le meilleur ami du roi qui prit sa place à sa mort, Fugaku Uchiwa, son fils demeurant introuvable. Lorsqu'il eut appris la nouvelle, Naruto n'avais pas pour autant envie de reprendre son trône, comble du hasard, le fils du roi était devenue son meilleur ami et compagnon d'arme.

Ils arrivèrent après une bonne heure de marche au château, mais il avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs, cette fille l'avait intriguée, elle était si joyeuse malgré sa position sociale qu'il avait voulu la protéger de ses pervers. Mais autre chose l'avait surpris, son sourire… Malgré qu'ils avançaient, Naruto restait rêveur, ils cognèrent à la porte du bureau du Roi et attendirent avant d'entendre un « entrez » sonore.

« _Le capitaine Namikaze souhaite vous rencontrez Majesté.

_Naruto… Faites le entrez que je puisse lui botter le cul !!

_Ça fait toujours plaisir !

_Espèce de Baka ! Trois ans sans nouvelle à part une lettre à ton départ !

_Désolé, mais je n'aime absolument pas les adieux, et puis Jiraya-sensei ne voulait pas me laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minute de libre, alors imagine pour revenir à Konoha.

_Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

_J'ai appris plein de nouvelles techniques… J'ai fait aussi beaucoup de rencontre… Enfin rien de très spéciale… Et toi, coureur de jupons à la noix, raconte tout ce qui s'est passé.

_Mon frère a abdiqué pour me laisser le trône à cause d'une maladie grave aux yeux, il ne voulait pas que le royaume ait un roi aveugle donc il m'a laissé le trône. Tu te rappelles de Sakura ?

_Cette comtesse qui te courrait après !

_Elle est devenue médecin et aussi une amie, mais elle a un sacrée caractère !

_Comme quoi les gens changent ! Tu as du apprendre pour mes origines…

_Oui mais se n'est pas grave, nous sommes frères. J'ai appris que tu ne voulais pas reprendre le trône ?

_Non, trop de responsabilités, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et puis tu le fait déjà très bien ! dit-il avec un sourire franc. Je crois que mon ami Shikamaru a déteint sur moi lorsqu'il était à Suna !

_Cela ne m'étonne guère de Shika…Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

_Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire, votre majesté !

_Arrête ça entre nous !

_Je sais… J'aimerai bien continué à être ninja. Après tout je ne me suis pas entraîné pour rien !

_Que dis-tu d'être le général de la garde de Konoha ! Comme ça tu resteras à Konoha.

_Pourquoi pas… après tout, j'accepte !

_Très bien !

_Dis mois, tu n'es toujours pas marié pour un roi de vingt et un ans !

_Eh non, j'ai juste des conquêtes passagères on va dire… répondit-il évasivement.

_Ouais, tu mets une femme dans ton lit puis une autre le lendemain… Tu n'as pas changé…

_Et pourtant, il va bien falloir que je me marie un jour. Toi aussi d'ailleurs !

_Non mais ça va pas !!! Je suis trop jeune pour me marier moi !!!! dit-il en lui balançant un coussin à travers la figure. »

Les deux frères continuèrent leur bataille de polochon digne d'enfants de cinq ans. Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre bout de la cité.

« _Coucou me voilà ! Chôza-sama !

Yukii, tu reviens bien tard, j'étais prêt à fermer.

_J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes en route. J'ai réussi à réunir pas mal d'argent aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir vous rembourser ce que je vous dois !

_Tu ne nous dois rien Yuki, je te l'ai déjà dit !

_Au fait où est Chôji ?

_Je crois qu'il est parti te chercher avec un de ses amis, il a quelque chose à te proposer apparemment.

_Ah bon ! Sinon, je voulais vous demander si je pouvais dormir dans votre remise pour cette nuit, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de logement pour ce soir.

_Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de problème Yuki, je t'ai déjà proposé de vivre avec nous mais tu as toujours refusé !

_Je sais, je suis incorrigible !! Ria-t-elle. Et puis, je serais un poids pour vous, une bouche à nourrir en plus.

_Mais depuis que je te connais, tu nous as toujours rapporté des clients donc quelque part tu rémunères ta part.

_Mais j'aime danser !

_Tu es insaisissable Yuki !

_Papa ! On est de retour ! Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Yuki, il y a eu du grabuge avec les gardes. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Juugo était déçu de ne pas la voir danser.

_Je suis là ! s'écria Yuki.

_J'ai eu peur pour toi, ça tombe bien je voulais te voir !

_Pourquoi ?

_Je te présente Juugo, il est couturier pour la haute noblesse et il vient de s'installer à Konoha. Cela faisait quasiment cinq ans que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Il est parti pour suivre sa formation, maintenant il s'installe à son compte à Konoha.

_C'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? demanda-t-elle intriguée et méfiante.

_Je vais aller droit au but, Yuki, est-ce que ça vous intéresserai de devenir modèle, Chôji m'avait dit que tu dansais pour te nourrir, il m'a dit aussi que tu étais très belle et que tu avais quelque chose de spéciale ! Et il a raison, vous êtes très belle et avec vous, je pourrai créer des robes magnifiques. Bien sur, en contre partie je vous hébergerai et vous nourrirai, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez même continuez à danser pour le plaisir, rien ne vous retiens de force à moi. Chôji sera témoin de notre contrat qui sera écrit et signé entre nous. Je suis un honnête homme et je ne profiterai jamais de vous. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

_Il te laisse le temps pour réfléchir… Tu peux avoir confiance en lui, je le connais depuis très longtemps, Juugo ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

_C'est tout décidé ! J'accepte, je vais pouvoir changer de vie !!!! Les courses poursuites vont me manquer…

_Ne me dis pas que c'est toi que les gardes recherchaient ! Ils emmenaient un jeune homme blond tout à l'heure vers le pont.

_Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie, j'étais trop exténuée pour continuer à courir, il m'a prise sur son cheval et nous nous sommes arrêtés sur le pont. Il s'appelle Minato. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de problème. Ensuite j'ai sauté par la rivière et j'ai accourue ici.

_Tu as nagé jusqu'ici ??

_Non pas vraiment Juugo, elle sait marcher sur l'eau comme un ninja, c'est étonnant n'est-ce pas !

_Par contre il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir monsieur…

_Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux.

_D'accord, à six ans j'ai perdu la mémoire, un homme m'a retrouvé et m'a élevé jusqu'à dix ans. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main, je ne sais même pas si Yuki est mon vrai prénom, Chôji et l'homme qui m'a élevé, m'ont appelé comme ça à cause de mon collier. Ça ne te dérange pas.

_Comme je dis toujours, Yuki, l'important c'est l'avenir et non le passé. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je te ferais passer pour ma sœur comme ça on ne te posera pas de question.

_Merci beaucoup Juugo !!

_Il commence à se faire tard Yuki, veux tu dormir dès ce soir dans ta nouvelle maison !

_Je pourrais toujours venir voir Chôji ?

_Quand tu le voudras.

_Merci Chôji, grâce à toi je vais changer ma vie. Je n'aurai plus jamais à avoir peur.

_Ce n'est rien Yuki, on reste amis ?

_Pour la vie ! »

Juugo fit grimper Yuki sur son cheval puis il se plaça derrière elle. Il donna un petit coup de talon à son destrier pour avancer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent à une grande maison, Yuki s'était assoupie le temps du trajet, la journée remplie d'émotions fortes l'avait exténuée. Juugo la porta jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison où une servante rousse lui ouvrit la porte.

« _Bonsoir monsieur.

_Bonsoir Karin, pourrais-tu lui préparer une chambre s'il te plaît ?

_Bien sur, elle sera prête d'ici un quart d'heure, j'ai lavé tous les draps de la chambre d'ami.

_D'accord, merci Karin.

_Elle est votre nouveau modèle ?

_Oui, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien !

_Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes, on fera connaissance demain !»

Juugo déposa Yuki sur le sofa qui trônait dans le salon, elle dormait profondément mais il l'entendit murmurer en souriant.

« Mi…na…to… »

Il sourit lui aussi en se disant qu'elle devait faire un beau rêve.


End file.
